Phill Colins You'll Be In My Heart SongFic
by Miyuki Shimosaki
Summary: Phill Collins - You'll Be In My Heart - Songfic romântica do Rony com a Mione


O salão Comunal estava vazio.  
  
Para aproveitar o silêncio e a tranquilidade do lugar,Hermione resolveu matar a saudade do mundo trouxa,onde viviam seus pais.  
  
Colocou um CD para tocar.  
  
iCome stop your crying  
  
(Pare de Chorar...)  
  
It will be alright...  
  
(Estará tudo bem...)/i  
  
De repente,um vazio interno começou a tomar conta da sua mente.  
  
Mione começou a pensar no passado...  
  
Ela tinha mudado muito desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.Tinha até começado a namorar!  
  
Namorar...Outra coisa que não pensava que iria acontecer tão cedo...E logo com quem! Victor Krum.  
  
Mas...era mesmo isso que ela queria?  
  
iJust take my hand  
  
(Pegue minha mão)  
  
Hold it tight  
  
(segure-a bem forte)/i  
  
Eu tinha que escrever ao Victor...- pensou ela. - Mas,não sinto a menor vontade agora.  
  
iI will protect you  
  
(Eu irei proteger você)  
  
From all around you  
  
(De tudo o que o rodeia)  
  
I will be here...  
  
(Eu estarei aqui...)/i  
  
Mione se recostou na poltrona e aumentou um pouco o som.  
  
Nesse instante,o quadro da Mulher Gorda dira e Rony aparece na Sala Comunal...  
  
Oi,Mione... - disse o garoto,se aproximando da amiga e sentando-se a sua frente em outra poltrona - O que está ouvindo? Que música estranha!  
  
Você não tem o menor gosto para música mesmo,Rony.Deixa de ser crítico! - Mione se enfureceu e aumentou a música mais ainda.  
  
iDon't you cry...  
  
(Não chore...)/i  
  
Rony começou a prestar atenção na música e os 2 ficaram calados durante um bom tempo.  
  
Mione pegou seus pergaminhos e começou a rabiscar enquanto olhava de canto de olho para o amigo a sua frente...  
  
Vai escrever para o "Vitinho"? - retrucou Rony  
  
Não - respondeu Mione,tentando não mostrar nenhum sentimento na voz  
  
Ela não percebeu,mas começou a escrever o nome do amigo no pergaminho...  
  
iFor one so small  
  
(para alguém tão pequeno)  
  
You seem so strong...  
  
(você parece muito forte...)/i  
  
Rony abaixou o volume do som um pouquinho e se levantou,tentando espiar o que a amiga estava escrevendo  
  
EI!!!! - Mione abraçou os pergaminhos para que el não visse nada e seu rosto ficou vermelho escarlate  
  
Rony se sentou no braço da poltrona onde estava Mione e riu para a amiga...  
  
Estava escrevendo uma carta de amor para o Vitinho,é? - zombou ele.  
  
Para a sua informação,eu nem estava pensando no Victor! Por que é que você só sabe falar dele heim?! Por acaso acha que eu só penso nele,o tempo todo?! - disse Hermione,encarando-o.  
  
Rony a olhou assustado.  
  
Calma! Eu não quis dizer isso,Mione...Eu só... - Mas Mione não esperou ele terminar.Se levantou,agarrou os pergaminhos e correu escada acima para seu dormitório.  
  
Rony então aumentou um pouco a música e começou a anotar alumas partes dela no resto de pergaminho que a amiga tinha deixado cair...  
  
iMy arms will hold you  
  
(meus braços vão segurar você)  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
(Te mantendo seguro e quente)  
  
This bond between us  
  
(esse vínculo entre nós dois)  
  
Can't be broken  
  
(Não pode ser quebrado)  
  
I will be here,don't you cry...  
  
(Eu estarei aqui,não chore...)/i  
  
Droga,porque eu sempre tenho que ser tão cabeça dura... - pensou Rony,alto,rabiscando o pergaminho com o nome de Hermione.  
  
Ainda bem que você reconhece de vez em quando... - disse a garota atrás dele.  
  
Rony deu um salto que fez a garota sorrir,mas ela não parecia feliz...Ele percebeu isso.  
  
Olha Mione,se vc tá chatiada comigo... - começou ele.  
  
Não,tudo bem.Eu te conheço...Não é por causa disso... - interrompeu ela,abaixando a cabeça.  
  
Eles ficaram calados.  
  
A música continuou e fez os 2 voltarem sua atenção para ela.  
  
iCause you'll be in my heart  
  
(porque vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
(Sim,vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
From this day on  
  
(deste dia em diante)  
  
Now and forever on  
  
(agora e para sempre)  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
(vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(não importa o que eles digam)  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
(vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
Always...  
  
(sempre...)/i  
  
A letra é bonita,não é... - disfarçou Mione,sentando-se na poltrona novamente.  
  
É... - concordou Rony,sentando-se no braço também. - hum...vc pensa no Krum qdo escuta essa música?  
  
Mione o olhou com desaprovação...  
  
Só tô perguntando! - disse ele  
  
Não - respondeu ela,por fim. - Pq? Vc pensa? - riu.  
  
Não né...Não nele.Quero dizer,é a primeira vez que eu ouço essa música,mas a letra é muito...hum..legal.Me faz pensar - disse ele,pensativo,fitando a amiga.  
  
Te faz...pensar?? - Mione quase riu,mas Rony a olhou zangado e ela não disse mais nada.  
  
iWhy can't they understand  
  
(Por que eles não podem entender)  
  
the way we feel  
  
(o jeito como nos sentimos)/i  
  
Mione... - começou Rony  
  
iThey just don't trust  
  
(eles só não confiam)  
  
What they can't explain  
  
(naquilo que não conseguem explicar)/i  
  
Posso te fazer uma outra pergunta sobre o Krum? - disse Rony  
  
Faça - respondeu Mione sem olhá-lo  
  
Vc gosta MESMO do Victor Krum,Mione?! - disse ele  
  
Mione se virou espantada para encarar o amigo no braço da sua poltrona.Eles estavam bem juntos...  
  
Pq pergunta,Rony? - disse ela  
  
Oras,pq...bem...vc falava tão mal dele que...quero dizer,se for assim,até eu tenho chances! Já que vc não para de brigar comigo! - disse ele,meio encabulado.  
  
Mione ficou espantada e seu rosto corou.A música invadiu seus pensamentos com a frase cantada...  
  
iI know we're different  
  
(eu sei que somos diferentes)  
  
But deep inside us  
  
(mas,bem no fundo de nós 2)/i  
  
Bem,eu... - tentou dizer...Rony também prestara atenção na música  
  
Tudo bem,não precisa responder... - disse ele.  
  
Não! Não é isso...é que...ah,sabe...eu e o Victor somos mto diferentes...e tal...  
  
iWe're not that different at all...  
  
(nós não somos tão diferentes assim...)/i  
  
A música denunciava suas palavras.  
  
Aí...até o cantor tá contra vc,Mione - brincou Rony,rindo para a amiga.  
  
Mas...essa música me faz lembrar de outra pessoa...Rony,vc e eu tbm somos diferentes demais!  
  
Eu sei que somos! - disse Rony  
  
iAnd you'll be in my heart  
  
(vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
(sim,vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
From this day on  
  
(deste dia em diante)  
  
Now and forever more...  
  
(agora e para sempre mais...)/i  
  
Mas... - continuou Mione - Mesmo com tantas diferenças,entre mim e o Victor,eu não consigo me dar bem com ele.Não consigo conversar com ele! E...com vc...eu consigo,Rony...  
  
iDon't listen to them  
  
(não ouça eles)  
  
Cause,what do they know?  
  
(poque,o que eles sabem?)/i  
  
Rony começou a se lembrar das vezes que ajudara a amiga e ele percebia que ela estava precisando de sua ajuda mais uma vez.  
  
iWe need each other!  
  
(nós precisamos um do outro!)  
  
To have, to hold  
  
(para ter,para segurar)  
  
They'll see in time  
  
(eles verão com o tempo)  
  
I know...  
  
(eu sei...)/i  
  
Mione,eu não quero te ver triste! - Rony sentiu que devia dizer tudo de uma vez só! - Eu não quero que vc sofra pelo Krum,pq não larga ele de uma vez?!  
  
Mas,Rony! Isso é jeito de se tratar as pessoas! Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e... - tentou Mione  
  
Então você gosta dele. - disse Rony,firme.  
  
Mione encheu os olhos d'água e respondeu:  
  
Não,Rony! Eu gosto dele,mas não o amo.Eu amo outra pessoa que nem dá bola p/ mim e não sabe ter o mínimo de respeito pelos sentimentos dos outros! - disse Mione,com lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.  
  
iWe'll show them together!  
  
(Nós vamos mostrar a eles juntos!)/i  
  
Rony largou o pergaminho (agora com enormes rabiscos.Mas podia-se distinguir claramente "Rony & Hermione" dentre eles),abaixou-se e passou a mão pela face da garota,que não aprou de chorar.  
  
iCause you'll be in my heart  
  
(Porque vc vai estar no meu coração)  
  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
  
(Acreditem em mim,vc vai estar no meu coração)/i  
  
É melhor vc terminar com ele então,Mione.Se vc sofrer,vc tem seus amigos p/ te consolar.Eu vou estar aqui sempre que vc precisar...vc sabe.Mas eu acho que o que vc disse sobre a pessoa que ama não é verdade. - disse Rony,em meio a música.  
  
Mas,além de tudo,queria que vc soubesse que eu gosto muito de vc,mesmo com todas as nossas brigas.  
  
Rony,vc é um bobo! - disse Hermione,encarando o amigo a poucos centímetros do seu rosto - Eu...t-também g-gosto de vc...  
  
Rony sorriu.  
  
iI'll be with you  
  
(eu estarei com vc)  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
(eu estarei lá com vc sempre)  
  
Always and always  
  
(sempre e sempre)/i  
  
Posso dizer uma coisa? - perguntou Rony  
  
Claro - disse Mione,esfregando as lágrimas com a mão.  
  
iJust look over your shoulder  
  
(Só olhe além do seu ombro)  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
(Só olhe além do seu ombro)  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
(Só olhe além do seu ombro)  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
(Só olhe além do seu ombro)/i  
  
Quem sabe a pessoa que vc ama também não ama vc... - disse le,sério. - Vc tem que aprender a olhar a sua volta,Mione.Tem mta gente que se preocupa com vc.Quem vc menos espera vai estar sempre do seu lado,te apoiando e te amando.  
  
Sempre.  
  
Os olhos da garota brilharam quando Rony leh deu um beijo no rosto.  
  
I'll be there  
  
(eu estarei lá)  
  
always...  
  
(sempre...)  
  
A música girava na cabeça dos 2.E eles sabiam exatamente o que sentiam...  
  
O quadro da Mulher-Gorda girou novamente e os colegas no 5º ano da Grifinória entraram para a Sala,depois de jantarem.  
  
bNota:/b  
  
Meu primeiro songfic! *-*~  
  
Ficou meio "sem graça" mas eu gostei! heeh! Digam o que acharam,tá? 


End file.
